Hardest part of Life
by MrsDracoMalfoyTheFirst
Summary: Pansy I hate you *Ninja attacks*
1. Chapter 1

The unwanted tear rolled gracefully down Hermione's tinted pink cheeks. It had been a month since her and Ron's divorce and It was hard especially on Hugo and Rose who had to flop back and forth from mummy and daddy. He cheated on her though no matter if it was fame going to his head ... he cheated on her with... Pansy Parkinson. Why her? Was she so ugly that Pansy was a step up? she hated having these questions but never wanted them answered. Hermione, no longer wanting to work with Ron everyday, had quit being an Auror and went to Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies. She was packing as the 31st of July came closer and closer. Rose and Hugo would apparate with her to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts this year.

"Come on Hugo! Rose! We'll be late!" she shouted as the last minute scurrying collecting their last bits of luggage. They needed to meet Harry and his family very soon so it was a leap of relief as she heard the clambering of the spiral wooden stair case.

"We're ready" a puffed out Rose managed to squeeze out.

Hermione grabbed her children's hands and walked out the protective charms. They apparated in the middle of the Hogsmeade Apparation Point where they were greeted by Harry and Gin.

"Gin!" Hermione ran up to her and hugged her best friend that she hadn't seen in a year.

"Hiya" Returning the hug "How you been holding up?"

"I'm better" She lied.

"Good and the kids?"

"Not so great they are still confused"

They returned to Harry who was entertaining the kids with him turning into a stag.

"Where are James and Albus?" Hermione realized the lack of children.

"Getting the train they wouldn't leave Teddy alone. Poor boy he's only trying to have private time with his girlfriend no biggy" Her and Ginny started to laugh remembering how Hermione pushed Ginny to go alone with Harry.

"Ready for Hogwarts Lily?" Hermione turned to the girl who had her Dads eyes and Mums face. Her hair was a mix between both it was pretty.

"Er... Yup" The cute little girl was checking her trunk again.

"How about you Hugo?" Harry playfully nudged his trunk making it shake.

"Ye-yes" He said trying to make the trunk steady.

"That's us the trains arrived time to walk down"

"Ok Lily go with Rose and Hugo we will see you at Christmas." Gin and Harry hugged and kissed the now crying little girl but they soon clear up as she and Rose skipped down the pathway. Hermione waved her wand at the suitcase so they would join the ones from the kids on the train. "Rose you know where to go Hugo, Lily follow me I'm directing the first-years in the sorting." Rose ran off to find her friends in the already crowded Ravenclaw table.

"First-year over here please!" Hermione said in a stern voice one that would do McGonagall justice. "Thank you Hagrid"

"No bother 'mione"

"Hows Grawp?"

"Much be'er now he's' got some good English in 'im. How 're yeh 'Mione?"

"I'm fine thank you." Hermione lied again. "I must go the sorting is about to start so first-years follow me please"

She wandered with fear-stricken first-years following her and they wandered down the hall Hermione got handed the students list. She read the list not paying attention until she reached Hugo's name which she smiled at as she read out "Granger, Hugo" They got the option of being Granger or Weasley they picked Granger which made her happy. The sorting hat was barely touching Hugos head when it called "GRYFFINDOR" Hermione smiled a proud smile and continued reading down the list seeing Neville's daughter, Rena, get into Ravenclaw made her smile Luna would be happy she passed on her brains to her daughter. "Potter, Lily" The hall went silent Albus was in Gryffindor with James hoping that their little sister would make it to them and not the evil Slytherin.

"Better be ..."


	2. Chapter 2

"... SLYTHERIN!" the whole hall went silent but the roar of the Slytherins quickly started as Lily walked down and introduced herself to a nice looking girl and a boy with platinum blonde hair. Hermione in a second realized this was Scorpius she met him once or twice as after the battle of Hogwarts they became fast friends. She realized at one Scorpius was putting on a brave face like Rose. Draco had recently divorced Astoria after an argument about her being a Death Eater still. Hermione, while thinking of this, remembered Draco worked her and sure enough she looked down the staff table where she had sat to see the new Potions master.

"Quite down, quite down" said the kind but booming voice of McGonagall. "I'd like to say before the feast that we are to be welcoming to our new Potions master Professor Malfoy and our newest Professor, Professor Granger, who will be taking muggle studies for Slytherin and Gryffindor Professor Figgleworm will still take Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Hermione jumped at her name, being addressed as Granger still took some getting used to, she seen the look on Draco's face he never knew they had divorced so probably got a shock that Hugo was announced as Hugo Granger. "With that I say dig in!" Cheers ran throughout the hall bouncing off the walls making the echo a louder version of the noise which was far impressive on its own. Hermione dug in to the delicious staff meal while she did this she thought it was best to check on Winky later. The students were sent to bed and Hermione started to walk towards the staff sleeping area as she was halted by a hand on her shoulder "Granger?" it could have been a greeting but she knew differently.

"Yes as in not with the cheating Ron anymore"

"Wow" They walked talking catching up until they made it to Hermione's bedroom where Draco kissed her cheek and walked away. She practically danced to her bed and couldn't remember when she got to sleep but she was in time this morning. She got up showered brushed her teeth went to the toilet got into her robes and grabbed her stuff that she would need to set up for second period as she had no one first. Hermione spent the whole time taking off the electricity charm on the room and connecting the telephones when she had done the huge bell from across the castle rung with was extremely loud it nearly burst her ear drums. After telling James and Teddy off before they entered for trying to sneak a packet of Bertie Botts every flavor beans in which she confiscated. "But Auntie Granger" James and Teddy tried to plead.

"No go sit. Now!"

The boys unwillingly took their seats as Hermione explained how the telephone worked. Hermione 15 minutes in let them call each other from the telephones. Eager to see if they learned anything she stopped ten minutes early to give them a quick quiz which James had got everything in and Teddy had two wrong in it.

Hermione smiled to herself no classes for another two hours plenty of time to get ready go to the toilet and be here on time. Hermione put the electricity shield back up and started setting up textbooks on all desks. She then after a half hour of putting out gift wrapping and boxes with nothing it to show the muggle way of wrapping wandered off to the staff woman toilets. She wandered around the castle for an hour seeing the new additions to the portraits and visiting the Trophy room where she saw it Her name Harry and Ron all for Defeating Voldemort for a huge Trophy she wondered where it had went. Hermione now felt sorry for the detentioners but couldn't worry for long as it was ten minutes until the bell so she wandered back to her class room just in time to hear the bell boom again. First years Gryffindor and Slytherins she would have Hugo and Lily. She was wondering how Lily was doing in Slytherin. Her question was shortly answered as she realized Lily had made 'good friends' with the best friend of Scorpius. Well you didn't have to be smart to know they were going out seeing as they were holding hands. Hugo was talking to a group of friends that he had made. Hermione smiled and looked at the first years "Enter" So they did taking their seats she had allocated them. Hermione explained how to wrap and then told the students to keep the textbooks until the end of the school year anyone who never brought theirs back perfect condition was threatened to do homework all summer long. The children quickly learned that the paper was magic proofed and finally got it a bit mess but wrapped. No more classes today (all tomorrow) Hermione decided she ought to visit Winky and Kreacher while they were least likely to be busy so she wandered down the deserted corridors and tickled the picture of fruit right on the pear and opened it up. "Misses Granger I'd be asking you to take of your shoes we has just cleaned the floors" A very better looking Winky said as she swept the last bit of dust. Hermione took off her shoes and wandered around remembering trying to get rights when they loved it here everyone offered them wages but none would take it. Hermione found Kreacher. "Ahh, Misses Granger you have been a very good teacher we house-elves have heard the fourth-years talking miss we didn't mean to eaves drops but they talked so loudly.

"Its fine Kreacher how is being a free elf?" Harry had set him free so he could do what he wanted but Kreacher visited from time to time and stopped the 'Mudblood' calling he even continued to work in the kitchens 'Liking his position very much miss' he had said. Kreacher's clothes had changed but the fake locket of R.A.B stood out on his chest as he wore it proud as his Master stopped following the Dark Lord.

"Very good Miss very good indeed." Kreacher rushed to get more turkey made for dinner tonight so Hermione decided it was time to leave. She got on her shoes swiveled around and fell into someone.

"You have excellent balance" A sarcastic Draco Malfoy said as he brought her up to her feet,

"What are you doing here?"

"Lovely, I happen to be giving my regard to Scorpius's pepper allergies so they can give him a special plate with zero pepper" Draco held up the paper and walked off.

"Sorry" Hermione called out to him as she left.

She heard Draco mumble something but continued walking toward the staff sleeping area. The next few weeks were boring taking classes getting to find out more about what happened to Draco after The Battle of Hogwarts and him her. Rose had a boyfriend. No one Hermione took, he was a Ravenclaw.

It was a month later and she and Draco were walking from dinner as they always did.

"So who has custody of your kids?" he asked.

"Both we haven't been to the Ministry of Magic yet as it is the children's choice how about you?"

"I have custody of Scorpius" Draco said proudly. They walked in silence eventually due to natural occurrences Hermione and Draco were holding hands! Hermione couldn't remember the rest of the night just a lot of kissing and Draco in her bed the next morning. Well she wasn't an idiot she know what she had done. Waking up Draco then doing her usual; shower, brush teeth, put on clothes. Two weeks later after the school practically goggling at her and Draco she started feeling sick. She decided it was time for a pregnancy test so she ordered one from Hogsmeade which was sent back in ten minutes. After the wrapper was off she was ready she peered at the screen. Oh god.


	3. Chapter 3

"What does it say?" Draco's voice came from the door.

"Negative" She smiled and hugged him practically bouncing into his arms then let go immediately.

"What is with the lack of hug?"

Hermione looked down she realized what she had been thinking and she knew now she wasn't ready "This was too close a call." she looked at him eye to eye "I can't be with you"

Draco turned round Hermione couldn't tell what he was going to do but she never expect what happened "I hate you filthy Mudblood!"

"Draco I-"

"Do. Not. Say. You. Are. Sorry!"

He left Hermione collapsed on the bed she realized what possessed her to do this. Ron. She still loved him after all this she still loved him. She needed to at least talk to him.

Hermione decided there and then it was time to quit early. There were two muggle studies teachers they could deal with it. She sent a note to McGonagall and packed.

After all was packed Ree, Her Emerald eyed bird came with a note.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_It is with regret I have to see you leave you were truly a lovely teacher as you were student._

_We have sent for a port key as you have wished for and it should be arriving in your room in 10 seconds_

_after you have read this. Stay safe have a lovely life._

_Headmistress_

_Mrs McGonagall_

Hermione smiled she was getting out here. Or so she thought.

The port key arrived, an old piece of paper. They had her old address though. So she arrived seeing Ron holding a note from Rose? and he was crying? Ron looked at her with those... uncertain eyes like she may disappear in a blink.

"Herm-Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm surprised you remember my name"

"But you're in the kitchen?"

"No I was teaching at Hogwarts"

Ron's eyes were confused. "Hermione!" he called to the kitchen.

"Yes?" It was ... Her. "Hermione" He eyes went wide with shock.

"Hello...Pansy" Her name was said like it was, dirt.

"Pansy?" Ron was always so confused now she knew what had happened.

"Been in a mood for my hair and polyjuice huh?"

"You are a warm pink I have to say you taste horrid though."

"Not horrid enough to keep taking it to steal MY husband"

"Not anymore"

"The divorce paper aren't finalized I never had the heart to do it"

Pansy taking her usually horrid pug appearance dived for her. Pansy had no wand neither did Hermione though so they were fighting the way Muggles did luckily for her she was a muggle-born Pansy was a pure-blood. Pansy yanked her hair and took a knife to her neck all the same though. Thinking of how much she should have realized before she let her split them up she was allowing the tars to flow. "Wingardium Leviosau" Cried Ron. They blade wasn't hurting her anymore but she couldn't tell anything else she went well ... on. Or she thought she did.

"Hunny you awake?"

"Mummy?"

Hermione had to blink a couple of times she recognized the bed as the one Arthur lay on after Nagini attacked him. She was at St Mungos Ron and the kids were here. "Hiya" She said looking into Ron's eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"3 Weeks" 3 weeks? Oh god.

"Look Herm-"

"I know" she cut him off. She did know he was going to apologize again.

She got up it hurt a lot but as if the kids weren't there she kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you too hunny" The kids made gagging noises. "Don't finalize the documents"

"Why not?"

"I don't have enough for another wedding" Hermione kissed him again.

"I won't I won't ever do that not again"

Ron kissed her. Hermione kissed Ron. It was normal again. Nearly. As they kissed who else but Draco Malfoy would enter.

"Hermione" his voice was soft yet harsh in the same second.

"What Malfoy?" Her voice was hasty.

"Pick me not him"

Hermione could now see it. Both boys loved her like in Hogwarts. "Draco..."

"Please!"

"I'm sorry. It's Ron it has always been Ron." Hermione was now in tears. She had to choose in Hogwarts but she wouldn't choose again she made her decision she was sticking to it.

Draco walked out uncertain if she would see him again she let Ron take her home and later found Draco had met a nice girl a muggle by the name of Lauren. She was invited to the wedding of course and she went. Lauren was pretty she had Warm dark wavy brown hair and eyes like black she olive complexion contrasted with the wonderful white satin dress she wore she was absolutely beautiful.

Hermione, Know she wasn't the curse of someone's life, Walked home and now prepared to live as normal a life you can have whilst being a witch.


End file.
